Pups and the Crazy Thanksgiving
This is a Thanksgiving special with craziness and the true meaning of Thanksgiving. Summary The pups are going to have a big Thanksgiving dinner at the Lookout with their friends. There's just 3 problems: Everest is nervous since she doesn't know what Thanksgiving is, Rosie burns the turkey by accident and tries to hide it, and the pups are forced to let the nasty Pumpkin, who says that she has change, join them. Will this be the worse Thanksgiving ever or will things turn around for the better? Script (The pups are all around the Lookout setting things up) (Rosie and Majesty are with them) (Ryder and Chase watching them) Ryder: Good work pups, we're all ready for Thanksgiving dinner. Majesty: I can't wait for the dinner. Rosie: Ryder, can I cook the turkey? Ryder: Sure, Rosie. Rosie: Yay! I'll get started right away. (She runs into the Lookout) (Scene Changer: PAW of Miracles) (Nearby) (Skye, Marshall, and Penelope are making sure that the toys are put away) (Marshall reaches out for a stuffed kitten toy, when a shadow appears in front of him) (He looks up and sees a dog in a black cloak) Marshall: Uh.... hello.... (Penelope and Skye walk over) Skye: May we.... help you? Hooded Dog: If it's not much trouble, I'd liked to join you for dinner tonight. Penelope: You sound familiar.... Hooded Dog: Um... we can get aquainted in a bit. Will you let a poor dog join you for dinner? If not, I'll have a lonely Thanksgiving. Marshall: In that case.... you can join us. Hooded Dog: Oh, thank you very much! (She jumps on them) (Her cloak falls off and she's revealed to be....) Marshall, Penelope, and Skye: Pumpkin!? Pumpkin: Pups believe me. I am a reformed dog. No more with the scheming and making others feel bad. Marshall: Don't lie to us. (He picks up the cat toy and places it on his back) Pumpkin: Don't be silly. I never lied to you. Marshall: Yeah, I realized you never lied... Skye: Well, you can stay, but no tricks or you can't stay. Pumpkin: No tricks. Right. (They all walk towards the Lookout) Penelope: And we mean no sneaky tricks. (Pumpkin hides some frustration) {Scene Changer: a pumpkin) (Jake's Mountain) (Jake walks out of his cabin with 3 round containers) (He trips and one of the containers falls off) (Luckily, Everest manages to catch it) Everest: Got it! (She places it on top of the other containers) Jake: Whoa. Thanks, Everest. Now we have to get going. We have to get these pumpkin pies to the Lookout for the PAW Patrol's Thanksgiving dinner. (He heads over to his car) Everest: "Thanksgiving?" (Scene Changer: Everest's Badge) (An hour later, Jake and Everest arrive at the Lookout) (Ryder greets them) Ryder: Jake, Everest. The Pups and I are glad you could make it. Jake: Happy to come here for Thanksgiving. I brought my special pumpkin pies. Ryder: That's great. Let's go place them on the table. (Everest walks over to the other pups) Chase: Hey Everest. (Everest doesn't look too happy) Lilac: Why the long face? Rubble: You asked her about her face? Why didn't you ask me about my short face? Lilac: It's an expression. Rubble: Oh.... Everest: I don't know what Thanksgiving is. Rubble: You don't know what Thanksgiving is?! Everest: I've been living in the snow with penguins. Penelope: It's a special dinner that celebrates coming together. It was made in honor of when the Pilgrims and the Indians put aside their differences and came together and had a big feast. Every year, we make a big feast and have our friends come over to join us. Everest: Is there liver? Lilac: Is there yummy cranberries and sweet potatoes? Skye: Yep. Everest: I get it now.... but I'm not sure what to eat besides liver or anything that has liver in it... or granola. Lilac: Ah love granola. Farmer Yumi and Al are gonna bring yummy apple pie and fruits. (Everest sees Pumpkin brushing her fur nearby) Everest: Who's that? Penelope: She's our dinner guest.... Everest: Why do you sound reluctant? Skye: That's Pumpkin. She said that she's a whole new dog, but we don't believe her. Everest: Bad experience? Marshall: She's a smooth-talking sneak! She almost caused me to get in trouble. Penelope: We have no choice. But we told her to not pull any sneaky tricks. Everest: Maybe she did change. Chase: Everest, you weren't there. She even tried to attack us after getting orders from someone. Everest: It might've been mind control or a trick to get rid of you. Lilac: *Sigh* (Scene Changer: Skye's Badge) (Rosie walks into the kitchen and finds the turkey on the counter) Rosie: There you are. (She uses the stools to jump up to the top of the couter) Time for you to become a lovely prepared meal. Hmm.... That sounded better in "Fortress of Squalitude". Then again, those raw pheasants were being used as puppets. But I'm not going to use them as puppets. (Trumpet fanfare plays) (Rosie places her front right paw on her chest and closes her eyes) Because I have the important duty of cooking the centerpiece of every Thanksgiving dinner: The turkey. Without it, the dinner will be in complete! (The fanfare dies down) (Rosie opens her eyes) Plus, I know better than to play with food. As Miss Annika says before the Magical Feast we have every month: "My food is not a toy. It's for my tummy to enjoy." Now, let's get roasting! ..... Mom was right; I need to stop talking to myself. (She faces the turkey and uses her Flamethrower on it) (After she's done...) Now we have a-- burnt turkey!??? (The turkey is covered in charred and is steaming) Ryder's Voice: Rosie. (Rosie hears the voice) Rosie: Oh no. I can't let Ryder see this. (She places the silver top over the turkey and tries to look like nothing happened) (Ryder walks in) Hi, Ryder. Ryder: Hey, Rosie. How's the turkey going? Rosie: Uh... it's well-cooked. And certainly not cooked rare. Ryder: Good, Rosie. Can you cook the boneless meat for the pups and roast the corn? Rosie: Okay. Why do you have boneless meat? Ryder: If any dog eats a meat bone, it can cause them to choke or splinters in their throat. Rosie: Okay. (Her pupils move back and fourth quickly) Ryder: I'll come check on you later. (He walks off) Rosie: Great, now all the meat will be burnt and we'll be having popcorn.... actually, popcorn is pretty delicious.... unless it burnt.... *sighs* (Scene Changer: screen scroll, horizontal) (The meat is well cooked and the corn is roasted) (Ryder is with Rosie) Ryder: Good work, Rosie. Now, how's the turkey? (He reaches for the silver top, but Rosie stops him) Rosie: Um... how about we wait for the meal instead. Ryder: Oh, okay. (Chase runs in) Chase: Ryder! Is Everest in here? Ryder: No. Why? Chase: We can't find her anywhere. We're looking everywhere for her. I thought she'd be in here for some liver. Ryder: I'll help you look. Rosie: Ryder, is there anything else that's needed to be cooked? Ryder: Rosie, you've been working too hard. We have to find Everest now. Rosie: Okay. (She hops off the counter) (Scene Changer: Autumn Leaves) (Everyone is looking around for Everest) Jake: Everest? Where are you? Skye: Everest? Come on. (Pumpkin is walking by the Pup Houses when she hears sniffling) (She walks behind Marshall's Pup House and sees Everest lying down behind there) Pumpkin: Hey there, why the long face? Everest: I don't know much about Thanksgiving. I lived in an igloo where penguins live... Pumpkin: I can tell you must've not always not lived there alone. Everest: I had my mother... but she died last Christmas. Whenever the holidays approach, I get really sad.... even if I don't know what the holiday is. Pumpkin: Hey, don't worry, Everest. You may not.... have your mother.... but you have a lot of friends, a great home, and you can help others all you want. Not me, I'm really trying to change for all the awful things I did in the past... but they don't seem to give me a chance. (Everest looks at her) Everest: I'll help you. (Pumpkin looks at her) (She smiles and the two hug each other) Pumpkin: Say, how about we go enjoy the dinner with everyone. Everest: With liver and spicy kibble? Pumpkin: You bet! (The two walk together) (Jake sees them) Jake: Everest! (He runs over to them and hugs Everest) Dude, we were so worried. Everest: I'm sorry I worried everyone. But Pumpkin helped me out. (Jake scratches behind her right ear) Jake: Thanks, Pumpkin. Pumpkin: Oh, right there. Oh, I haven't been scratched like that since my owner threw me out. Everest: You were thrown out? Pumpkin: He said that he didn't want a double-crossing dog. I tried to change so that way I can be a better dog. Everest: I think you already have. Pumpkin, will you come live with me and Jake on the mountain? Jake: Yeah, if you promise to be good. Pumpkin: Oh... Well, Snow sets were my specialty. (Everest hugs her) Jake: Come on. Let's get everyone and have dinner. (Scene Changer: Everest's Badge) (Everyone is sitting at a large table) (The four-leggeds have pillows that allow them to be able to sit at the table) (Ryder places the platter with the turkey underneath) (They are finishing prayers) (Pumpkin says the last one) Pumpkin: I'm thankful that someone has taken the chance to understand that I've changed. She's like a sister to me. (She looks at Everest who's sitting to her right) (Everest smiles back at her) Ryder: Now, let's eat. (He removes the platter top and the burnt turkey is seen underneath) (Everyone gasps as Rosie slowly hides herself from view) Majesty: Rosie, did you do this. (Rosie nervously shows herself) Rosie: I'm sorry everyone. I overdid it..... Chase: That's okay Rosie. Rubble: Yeah. We may not be able to eat the turkey, but we can eat so many other things still! Everest: Rosie, Thanksgiving is not about the turkey. It's about family, and coming together... even with those who feel like a sister. (She and Pumpkin look at each other and smile) Rosie: Thanks you guys. I'll turn down the heat next time. Penelope: I think Pumpkin really has changed. Skye: Yeah. Maybe we were a little too hard on her. Can you forgive us, Pumpkin? Pumpkin: No, I understand. You were just being cautious. I respect you pups for that. Marshall: Thanks, Pumpkin. Everest: Now, let's eat! (Everyone begins the feast) (Everest has her mouthful and she swallows her meal) Pumpkin: What do you think about your first Thanksgiving? Everest: Best! Thanksgiving! Ever! (The two hug each other) {The end} Category:Fanon Category:Holiday Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers